


all in

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70758.html?thread=24284262&#t24284262">prompt</a>: <i>Jensen loses a bet. Now he has to sit under the table and suck each of his friends while they eat dinner.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	all in

"You sure about this?"

Jared actually sounded concerned, like Jensen had announced he was taking up base-jumping or moving to live in a commune, and so Jensen's smile was genuine when he said with a shrug, "A bet's a bet, right?"

The crease didn't disappear from Jared's brow. "Yeah, but-"

"But I'm not about to chicken out now," Jensen said firmly. "I agreed to this. You're not forcing me into anything."

"You know you can stop anytime you want," Jared said. "If you get uncomfortable-"

"Dude, I know." Resting his hand on his shoulder, Jensen looked up at him with a fond smile. "Would you relax already? You get to eat steak while having your dick sucked. This is pretty much your perfect day."

He breathed a sigh of relief when Jared finally cracked a smile. Giving him a playful nudge in the ribs, he ordered, "Now go take the sauces through to the table. The steaks are almost done."

"Sir, yes, sir," Jared teased, snagging the sauces and disappearing through to join the burble of voices in the next room. 

Prodding at the steaks on the grill, Jensen took a slow breath to steady himself. When Jeff had drunkenly proposed the bet, Jensen had laughed along with the rest of them and agreed, but when he'd wrapped his hand around his dick a couple of nights later, it had been that image which had sprung to mind. 

He'd made some weak picks on purpose, half-hoping to lose, but now that the night was actually here after weeks of fantasies, Jensen couldn't decide whether he was more nervous or turned on.

The bet had been a simple one. They all filled out a March Madness bracket and whoever's picks did the worst had to prepare a homecooked meal for the winners and then sit under the table and blow them all while they ate. It was the kind of ridiculous thing that could've been laughed off if they chose but when he came up as the loser, Jensen had insisted. 

(After all, it wasn't like the opportunity was going to present itself again.)

The fries were already plated up and Jensen scooped the steaks off the grill before balancing the three plates on his hands and arm to head next door. "Soup's on."

The three of them looked up when he entered and Jensen tried to ignore the rush of butterflies in his stomach as he set the plates down on the table. Part of the embarrassment of the evening was that he was only cooking for them, not himself, but he was pretty sure he was too nervous to eat a whole steak right then anyway.

"Man, that smells awesome," Jared said, leaning back in his chair. "You sure you don't wanna cook all my meals, Ackles?"

Jensen flipped him off with a grin and got a swat to his ass from Jeff in return. "Hey, manners."

"What, there's etiquette for serving you dinner and sucking your dicks?" Jensen asked, resting his arm on the back of Ty's chair.

"He makes a good point," Ty said, reaching for his beer. "I mean, is a joke about feeding him our meat in bad taste or just about acceptable?"

He was met with a mixture of groans and laughter. Despite the casual atmosphere, Jensen's cheeks heated as he smoothed his damp palms on his jeans and asked, "So, uh, do I just climb on under? Do you want clothes on or off?"

"It's probably gonna be warn under there," Ty said. "We don't want you passing out."

It was said with a knowing grin and Jensen rolled his eyes as he stripped off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He didn't meet with any complaints about leaving his boxers on and so he moved to duck under the table.

"One more thing first," Jeff cut in, beckoning him around to his seat. "We need to make sure you stay in place, after all."

He pulled something out of his pocket and Jensen did a double take when he saw what it was. "A collar? What am I, a pet?"

Jeff's smile was slow and lazy. "Boy, if this is what you're doing with your pet, we need to have a talk." Kneeling down beside him, Jensen tilted his chin up to let Jeff fix the collar -- _new, leather, clearly made for a dog_ \-- in place. "Just to keep you where you're supposed to be."

It was pointless. Rationally, Jensen knew that, knew he could just unbuckle the collar and get out from under the table whenever he wanted, but as Jeff clipped the leash into place, to his embarrassment Jensen found himself getting hard at the mere symbol of it.

Fuck, it was going to be a long evening.

It was Ty's turn to land a slap to his ass next with the order, "Get on under there, Ackles. We don't want our dinner getting cold."

Following the leash down to where it was tied to the table support, Jensen sank to his knees and crawled underneath the table. It was a round, heavy thing with a solid support in the center, but wide enough for Jensen to move around between their laps. He'd never used a tablecloth on it but he'd acquired one for the occasion, putting an extra layer of privacy between himself and the rest of them. 

Looking between the three of them, he took in Jared's green flipflops, Ty's mismatched socks, and the hole in the knee of Jeff's worn jeans. It was easy enough to tell them apart but that didn't make it any easier to know where to start when the conversation began afresh above him.

He heard the scrape of metal on plates as they dug into their steaks but he looked around at the snick of a zipper as Jeff eased his dick out of his jeans. He pulled the tablecloth up, letting it settle high on his lap to leave his legs and the length of his cock on show, and Jensen crawled towards him eagerly, face heated with guilty arousal at how much he wanted this.

Jeff's dick was mostly soft against the dark denim of his jeans and so Jensen licked his palm before wrapping his hand around the length of it and beginning to stroke. He half-expected to be knocked away -- they'd agreed on blowjobs, not handjobs -- but Jeff's only movement was to spread his knees wider to give Jensen better access.

He got hard fast in Jensen's fist, dick thickening against his palm as he jerked him off, and Jensen tried to ignore the heat pulsing through him as he leaned in to put his mouth on Jeff's dick.

He'd sucked plenty of cock over the years, enough to be pretty confident that his mouth was as good as it looked, but never like this. The collar was cool against his neck, weighed down by the leash hanging from the back, but Jensen's face still felt hot with humiliation as Jeff's dick slid over his tongue.

He sucked lightly, cheeks hollowing out around the length of him as he got used to the size and taste of Jeff's cock. He wasn't as big as some of Jensen's exes but he was thick, stretching Jensen's lips wide as he fitted his mouth to the head. The conversation continued on above him but even from down there, Jensen didn't miss Jeff's stifled groan when he took him deeper, burying his face in the vee of his legs as he swallowed around his cock.

The push of a dick down his throat was almost comforting and Jensen relaxed into the familiarity of it as he bobbed up and down on Jeff's dick. With his eyes closed, it was easy enough to find a rhythm, to pretend he was in bed or in a bathroom stall or anywhere with more privacy than being chained to a table while his friends ate dinner above him.

Jeff's precome was sharp on his tongue, beading thickly along the slit, and Jensen lapped at it, sucking mindlessly on the head while pumping his hand down the shaft. Jeff's thighs twitched at his shoulders, hips inching forward, and Jensen smiled around his cock as he took him deep into his throat again.

He wasn't sure what the process was, whether he was supposed to get Jeff off first then move on to the next, or if he was supposed to alternate between them but he got enough of an answer when Jared's foot bumped up against his ass. Pulling off Jeff's dick with a wet pop, he shuffled across on his knees to where Jared's dick was standing up out of his jeans, precome staining the tablecloth.

While Jensen had definitely considered Jeff and Ty before, he'd had some hands-on (and mouth-on) experience with Jared and so he let himself dwell on the remembered feel of Jared pushing into his mouth, hands on his hair and words of encouragement falling from his lips as he leaned in to suck his dick.

Jared was bigger than Jeff, a little less thick but at least an inch longer, and after the brief respite, Jensen's jaw ached at being forced wide again. He didn't need his hands as much this time, not when Jared was already hard, and so he dropped his hand down to his own dick as he pulled in a quick breath and let Jared's cock fill his throat.

Jared's surprised moan went straight to Jensen's dick and he groaned around the cock in his mouth as he jerked himself off with hard, fast strokes. Jared thrust up into his mouth, feet planted wide on the carpet, and Jensen fought to breathe as his dick slid in deeper. 

He was light-headed when he pulled back and he bit his lip to conceal his moan as he worked his own dick faster. It was humiliating enough to be under the table sucking cock; they didn't need to know just how much he was getting off on it too.

Aware that his alone time was at the expense of his current task, he forced himself to tuck his dick into his boxers and put his hands back on his thighs as he inched forward to take Jared's cock again. The collar shifted around his throat, the leather warm against his skin, and Jensen closed his eyes at the combined sensation of the tightness of the collar around his neck and the dick filling his mouth. 

He worked fast, wanting to be as good for Jared as he had been for Jeff. It was easier to slip under this time, settling into the simplicity of submission as heat raced through him, and he rubbed his dick through his boxers as Jared's cock slid in and out of his mouth. 

Saliva ran down his chin from his open mouth and he pulled back to wipe it away with the back of his hand, stroking Jared's spit-slick cock as he did so. It was only when he went to put his mouth back that he remembered he had a third guy to look after that evening and with one final apologetic jerk of Jared's dick, he crawled over to Ty.

Like Jared's, his dick was already hard and Jensen flexed his jaw before wrapping his hand around his cock and leaning in to lick at the thick head. However, Ty pushed his chair back before he could do much more than plant a kiss against the tip and Jensen blinked in confusion, trying to shake himself out of his haze to listen to what was being said above him.

He couldn't make out the words but frowned when Ty returned, feet padding back into view as he said, "Turn around for me, Ackles."

Staying on his knees, Jensen did, too turned on and confused to protest. Ty's hands were on his arms a second later and Jensen groaned when he felt his hands being fastened together behind his back. "What the hell is that?"

He could hear the smile in Ty's voice. "Curtain tie. I think we agreed on blowjobs, not hands. Am I right?"

He stood up again and Jensen tested his bonds as he muttered, "Yeah."

"Good then." Sitting back down, he worked his cock out of his pants and gave a playful tug on Jensen's leash. "Get to it."

Jensen closed his eyes as the fresh wave of humiliation washed over him. He was bound, leashed, and being made to suck dick, and he didn't think he'd ever been so hard. The tug on his collar was clear, no matter how easy it might have been for him to wriggle his hands free, and so he shuffled forward to lower his mouth onto Ty's dick.

With his wrists bound, he couldn't wrap his hand around the base or brace himself on his thigh as he sucked him off, and so Jensen was left with little option but to swallow him down. He moved his head as fast as he could, relaxing his throat to let Ty's cock slide in deep, and he ground his hips up to feel the friction of his boxers on his aching dick.

He didn't get chance to work for long before a hand closed around his leash to tug him across the carpet. He barely avoided scraping Ty's dick with his teeth before he was pulled back over to wrap his mouth around Jared's cock.

From the attention they were paying to him, Jensen guessed they were finished with the food. He hardly got chance to suck the same dick for more than a minute at a time before he was pulled away to have his mouth stuffed full by someone else. 

His knees burned from the carpet beneath him, a satisfying ache blossomed in his throat and jaw from thorough use, and he was pretty sure he'd have some bruises on his neck the next morning from the collar. The thought did nothing to dampen his arousal as he moved between them willingly, dick tenting his boxers and spit smearing his cheeks and chin from where their cocks had rubbed against his face.

In his fantasies, he'd always come before they did, spilling over his hand before the imagined versions of his friends could spill down his throat, but as he moved from a mouthful of Jeff's dick to a mouthful of Ty's, he found himself wondering about the protocol here, whether they'd give him a warning or whether he was just supposed to swallow everything they gave him like a obedient cocksucker.

It turned out he didn't need to worry about that with Ty. He pulled out of Jensen's mouth sharply, reaching down to hold onto his collar as he came with a cry over his upturned face. The first splatter of it caught Jensen by surprise and he gasped, eyes closed and cheeks pink as his face was painted with come.

Bound as he was, he couldn't wipe it away and could barely blink his eyes open before a tug on his leash brought him back to Jeff. After so long on his knees, it was instinct for Jensen to open his mouth and swallow Jeff down but when Jeff reached under the table to pull him back, Jensen managed to brace himself for what was coming this time.

Jeff groaned above him, his own hand curled around his dick as he finished himself off with some quick strokes, and Jensen closed his eyes as Jeff's come covered his mouth, nose and eyelids in heavy spurts.

It trickled from his lips when he opened his mouth to breathe but the come clinging to his eyelashes forced him to keep his eyes shut as he crawled over to Jared. It took him a couple of seconds to find his dick, only able to use his mouth to guide him, but from the way it moved against his lips, he guessed Jared already had the matter in hand.

Jared's fingers gripped his jaw, tilting his head back and holding him still, and Jensen took some quick, shallow breaths as he waited for the next splash of come on his skin. 

Jared didn't keep him waiting long. With an all-too-familiar moan, he spilled over Jensen's face and Jensen couldn't hold in his own whimper at the feeling of warm come trickling down from his hairline. 

Jared gasped above him, the room silent now except for their breathing, and Jensen sat back on his heels as he licked their release off his lips and tried to process what had just happened. The heat of humiliation burned bright in his chest at the realization of how degrading it was to be dragged about on a leash and covered in come, but that didn't stop him being so turned on that he felt like he was going to explode.

He was grateful for the distraction of another tug on his leash and he inched back over to Jeff, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter at the cruel stimulation of his boxers against his dick.

"Jesus, Ackles," Jeff said. He sounded out of breath and stunned, and Jensen couldn't help the little spike of pride at the realization that he'd been the one to make Jeff lose so much of his composure. "Come on out. Let us take a look at you."

Jensen thought he couldn't get any more embarrassed but as the tablecloth was lifted over his head, leaving him leashed, hard, and dripping with come in front of his friends, he decided there was always a new low.

He kept his eyes and his mouth shut as their gazes raked over him and in spite of everything, he found himself hoping that they weren't just going to slip back into their normal friendship right away.

The ties fell away from his wrists but Jared's voice stopped him before he could reach up to wipe the come away. "Don't touch it." He sounded as wrecked as Jeff but his smile was audible when he said, "Three loads of come suits you, man."

Not trusting his voice, Jensen settled for flipping him off and relaxed a little at the laughter that followed.

"Get yourself off," Ty said, voice rough as sandpaper. "You must be desperate for it right now."

Jensen didn't need telling twice. Conscious of their eyes on him, he bit his lip as he eased his dick out of his boxers and exhaled with a grateful sigh as he gave it a firm jerk. He'd been on edge since he'd first gotten on his knees and had been picturing this for even longer, but as he curled his fingers around his dick and stroked himself towards completion, he found that the real thing had him coming harder than any of his fantasies.

He came with a cry, arching his back and thrusting forward into his fist as his release tore through him, white-hot and bone-deep. It left him hollowed out and gasping as he slumped back on his heels, head bowed as much as the leash would allow, but he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy," Jared murmured, patting him on the arm. "I'm just unhooking you."

The tautness of the leash disappeared a moment later and Jensen let out a shaky breath as a napkin was pressed into his hand with the instructions from Ty, "Go ahead and clean up, man."

Jensen shivered as he wiped the come off his face. He felt even more exposed in the aftermath, aches and pains in his knees and jaw coming through at full force to leave him tender, but the uncertainty dimmed a little when he blinked his eyes open to see the three of them looking at him fondly.

"Y'know, I figured you might've lost on purpose," Jeff said, leaning in to unbuckle the collar. "I never figured you'd enjoy it that much."

Jensen's face heated at the reminder but the flare of shame died down as he said, almost hoarse from having his throat fucked, "Should I even bother asking if that was good for you?"

Jared chuckled, scritching his fingers through Jensen's sweat-damp hair. "I think that's a pretty safe assumption, dude."

"Just for the record," Ty said, leaning back against the table, "you could've just asked."

Jensen smirked, half-exhausted and half-relieved. "What, 'hey, guys, I really want to suck your dicks in the most embarrassing way possible'? Because that would've been normal."

"Hey, the answer wouldn't have been no," Jared said with a grin and Jensen found himself smiling back.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."


End file.
